


TLC

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Hardison take care of their hitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this because I'm having an awful pain day and I figured there's no way Eliot doesn't suffer from some chronic pain. 
> 
> Probably not my best work because I am not all the way here right now because of said pain.

Eliot has a pretty high pain tolerance, that said he's not invulnerable. 

A lifetime of taking abuse leaves marks, when he was younger he'd been able to shake it off easier. Not just because of his age, but because his body hadn't been through as much then. Now, pain settled in his bones leaving a low ache that most days he could ignore. 

There were things that made it worse, some in his control and some not. For example, his diet was an easy thing to control when he loved cooking but he could do nothing about the weather hence why rainy and cold days made him more irritable than usual. 

Today was not a great day and Eliot hadn't even managed to get out of bed yet. 

It could be said that was in part due to Hardison and Parker's still sleeping forms around him, and the other part was due to the fact he wasn't quite sure if he could get up. 

The pain had changed from a low ache to an all encompassing heaviness it feel like pins and needles rolling around underneath his skin creating a feeling of static - loud and abrasive - but with no numbness to show for it. Eliot felt everything, the energy alone it would take to get up almost didn't seem worth it when sleep might keep the feeling at bay or provide some relief.

Assuming it didn't keep him up which pain also did sometimes. It wasn't just because he had too many things to do that he didn't sleep the longest. Of course, Parker and Hardison had in tandem teamed up to ensure he got at least four hours of sleep most nights compared to his previous ninety. 

Eliot sighed softly before closing his eyes again, maybe he could manage to sleep more. 

 

 

 

Parker was light on her feet, and preferred sleeping on the edge of a bed if she was sharing so she could roll off of it fast. That and Hardison liked being between her and Eliot so it was typically a position he took in their bed. Not yesterday though, as Hardison was on the other edge of the bed, still sleeping but unlike Eliot looking peaceful. 

Eliot wasn't having a nightmare, though rather this one spoke of physical pain rather an emotional one. 

So she silently walked around to nudge Hardison up, shushing him with a finger pressed to her mouth but also a hand pressed to his mouth just to be on the safe side. Hardison wasn't as panicked as most people would have been at the sight because this just came with dating Parker. So he followed her wordlessly out of the room, taking a quick glance at Eliot surprised when the movement didn't stir him. 

"What's going on, babe?" Hardison asked still sleepily. 

"Eliot's not feeling well." Parker explained. "We should do something." 

"I really don't think we should cook for him." They weren't as helpless as they'd been before in the kitchen thanks to their boyfriend who had insisted on instilling some basics into them. But Hardison didn't want to end up accidentally starting a kitchen fire, again. 

That would be a really bad way for Eliot to wake up particularly when he was feeling bad. 

"I was going to ask you to call someone from the brew pub to come in early and make one of his favorite dishes, actually." 

"Ah." In Hardison's defense, he'd just waken up and didn't have Parker's ninja ability to be up in an instant and totally coherent. Even Eliot typically needed a few minutes to compose himself where he was grumpy and noncommittal but could still sense danger a mile away. "I can do that. What about you?"

"I'm going to steal something for him." 

 

 

 

When Eliot does wake up, the pain is a little lessened. Less of roaring static demanding his attention and more of something like a white noise that just there. His body apparently in a more forgiving mood after having slept more. There's no Parker but there's Hardison.

"Hey." Hardison greeted beside him on his laptop, that he puts immediately aside. "I got something for you." 

Eliot raised an eyebrow, the curiosity of what Hardison has for him pushed him through most of pain as he sat up. He's about to attempt to leave the bed when Hardison returned with a tray and an aroma of something delicious greeted him. Eliot recognized the smell, it was from the brew pub's menu. It was their chili.

Maybe a little ill timed, as it wasn't late enough for lunch but Eliot couldn't say he didn't want it. 

"This smells too good for you to have made it." 

"I'll have you know I am perfectly capable of calling up one of the cooks and bribing them to come in early to make that for you." Of course, it had been Parker's idea but if he had more than five minutes to wake up Hardison knew he would have thought of it, too. Ordinarily Hardison would have went on, teasingly calling Eliot ungrateful but now didn't seem the time so he simply set the food down in front of Eliot before joining him back in bed. 

"I appreciate it, Hardison." 

"Mm-hmm. I appreciate you, too." Hardison kissed Eliot's cheek. "You wanna watch something?" 

"You don't want to play your warcourt thing?" 

"Warcraft, man. Warcraft. I swear you and Parker do this to me on purpose." 

That might have been true, but Eliot wasn't going to tell Hardison that right now because seeing him getting worked up over it, always made him feel better. "Didn't you want to play your Warcraft, then?" 

"Nah. Ain't no one going be on now who hasn't been up all night. I'll play later. We can watch what you want." 

"Fine, but where's Parker?" 

On cue, the blond mastermind entered with a suspiciously wrapped present that had Santas on it. "I could not find the wrapping paper I wanted." 

"You wrapped the stolen goods?" Hardison asked with an arched eyebrow. 

"Of course, silly. It's a present. Eliot can eat before he opens it, though." 

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble." Eliot was curious about what it was exactly, and maybe more curious to where Parker had managed to steal it from without much prep and likely on a solo run. That made him a little nervous Parker out in the field with no one watching her back particularly when if she ran into any problems, he wasn't sure how well he could have responded. 

"I was safe and I am safe." Parker chimed happily. "And I did. You're important, Eliot. We need you around for a long time so let us take care of you." 

Eliot sensed he didn't have any say in the matter, and honestly he didn't much have the energy to protest. "Fine." He huffed. "But get in bed so we can watch something before my chili gets cold." 


End file.
